Violet Creation ON HIATUS
by Atlantic Jewel
Summary: She never cared, until that day. Her creation attempts to get her to join the side of evil, and the side of good fights to keep her. What will she do? Why should she care? Who will she choose? OC X Barricade/Bumblebee?
1. Uncaring

CHAPTER ONE

Uncaring

*

_Could this be it_?

The dark Decepticon stumbled through the woods, his body heavily damaged from the fight he had just endured. He had been sent by Starscream to investigate an extremely high energy signature coming from the human town of Perth – which also happened to be overrun with Autobots, and all of them now had their scanner out searching for the unlucky Decepticon, Barricade.

Barricade might as well have been walking into a trap, as suddenly he had been surrounded by Autobots, one of which was the weapons specialist, Ironhide.

Barricade could hear the black Autobot shouting, something about not to let the Decepticon-scum get away.

Clenching his clawed fists, Barricade willed himself to keep moving forward, to not let himself get captured.

"Barricade to Starscream," Barricade tried. "Barricade to Starscream, come in!?" Barricade growled angrily when he realised that his communications had been damaged. There was no way to call for backup now.

The only way he'd survive was if he lost them, then transformed and get himself out of there – if he could still transform, that is.

*

She sat in maths class, her head on her desk as she tried to keep her violet eyes open. Her dark hair fell around her face like a curtain, her blue school dress was too big for her, and she was wearing a jumper even though it was summer.

She was Celestia Imperia, a sixteen year old year twelve student at St. Margaret's All-Girls School in Perth city, and school was the bane of her existence – as was home.

Neither place held any comfort for her, but at least in maths she could sleep, because that's what half the class was doing, and the blind teacher really didn't seem to notice.

Celestia's left hand held a pencil in it and, with the pencil, she sketched in a book. She was drawing something that reminded her of a robot, sort of. She wasn't really sure. She didn't really care.

Celestia was one of those people who had given up caring a long time ago. The only reason she kept herself alive was because of the faint hope that, next year, she was turning eighteen. She would finally be considered an adult and, as such, would be able to go out on her own.

That was the only day Celestia really cared about.

Other then that, anything else, Celestia didn't care. When she was around others, she didn't get upset, angry, embarrassed or happy. She came across as being terribly stoic, but she had good reasons to do so.

She rarely ever smiled but, when he did, it was like sunshine on a rainy day.

Her only releases, really, were drawing. That, and music. Celestia played the piano at school, she sung and also played multiple other instruments. She took language classes at school and spoke fluent Japanese and French, and she was at the top of all of her classes – she studied for no particular reason.

She was beyond caring what her parents thought about her. She was beyond caring what they did to her.

Only when the bell rang did Celstia raise her head, and collect her books slowly. Her classmates were used to this. None of them paid her any attention. The only ones who ever really did were the bitchy girls of the school who, thankfully, were not in her maths class that day.

With her usual stoic expression, Celstia left the classroom, and headed up to the sports centre where her English class was.

Once in the class, Celestia made a very unusual, snap decision, and decided to colour in the picture she had been drawing.

She made it black, with red markings, and bright red eyes. The robot, she decided, looked fairly evil, but that didn't matter.

Actually, he looked kind of cool.

"Celestia!" The English teacher wasn't as lenient as the maths teacher (for one, she wasn't blind), and confiscated the drawing.

She went to tear it up.

Not that Celestia actually cared – it didn't matter, until she realised that she _wanted_ the pictures.

"I want the picture." Celestia said quietly, holding out her hand.

No one knew who was more shocked, Celestia or the teacher.

But, it didn't matter right then.

*

Barricade stumbled out of the woods, and into the sunlight. He didn't know where he was, and it didn't really matter, because the Autobots had found him.

How? How had they tracked him down so easily?

"Don't let him get away!" One of them, the medic Ratchet, said.

Ironhide fired his cannon, which caught Barricade squarely in the chest, and pushed the Decepticon back into a building.

"Be _careful_, Ironhide!" Ratchet scolded the weapons specialist, as humans began running and screaming, understandably panicking.

Barricade groaned, and that was when he heard Starscream's voice. "Barricade? Come in."

"_Finally_, Lord Starscream," Barricade said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Have you located the source of the power yet?"

"I have a few other things on my hands!" Barricade snapped, getting up and dodging heavy fire from all three Autobots – Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz. "I need some back-up!"

…

"Lord Starscream?"

…

"Oh damn!" Barricade shouted, wondering what the frag was _wrong_ with his communications devices these days! He aimed a shot at Jazz, but was hit from behind by Ratchet's cannon-fire.

Barricade was slammed into a nearby building, and felt his circuits begin to fail.

_Yeah…they're definitely gonna take me offline today…damn…_ Barricade thought, glancing up at the sky, and closing his red optics for a few moments.

When he opened them again, everything had changed.

*

Celestia knew she should be running from this insanely unreal event – a giant robot attack. It was the kind of thing you only see in sci-fi movies, and video games.

She should really be running, and she should really be caring.

But, she didn't run – but she _did_ care about something.

Three of the robots were ganging up on the fourth robot, who was outnumbered by these odds.

It just didn't seem fair.

Celestia frowned slightly. What had this robot done to deserve being hurt like this by three others? Even if he had done something really, _really_ bad, this was hardly a fair fight.

It really wasn't fair.

"Any last words, Decepticon?"

_What's a Decepticon?_

"Yeah…it will take more then this, Autobot."

_He's so brave…but what's an Autobot?_

Celestia's hands began to shake, including the one holding the drawing she had snagged back from the teacher.

If he had cared to look, she would have seen that the paper was glowing.

She eventually looked down, just as the paper exploded in a burst of blue light, which travelled over to just in front of the hurt robot, and caused the other three to stop advancing on him.

The light expanded, taking the shape of a fifth robot. As the light began to fade, Celestia could make out the features of the robot, as the _exact same_ ones as she had just finished drawing and colouring in.

He glared at the three standing robots as the light faded.

Celestia could only stare. He was the most amazing thing she had ever seen, and not many things amazed the quiet girl anymore.

But, a giant robot suddenly taking shape from a picture she had drawn…now _that_ was amazing.

"Barricade," The new robot said in a voice that made Celestia's heart falter slightly. Not that she cared or knew why. "Transform and get out of here. I'll cover your escape."

_Huh?_

*

Barricade glanced around, before his red optics came to rest on Celestia.

She was standing there, with her unblinking violet eyes, staring at him with absolutely no expression on her face.

In an instant, Barricade felt some unexplainable force pulling him to stay, but why?

This human…she didn't look like other humans. Her eyes, for one thing, were like ultra-violet orbs of light. Her skin was pale, her dark hair shiny but unkempt. Her blue dress was two big for her, and masked whatever figure she might've had.

Still, he hesitated.

On her left cheek was a black tattoo, of a butterfly. Barricade knew about human tattoos, and how much it hurt to have one. How could a human so small put up with that much pain? Humans were weak creatures, after all.

Then, the moment passed, and Barricade transformed into an American-style Saleen S281 "Extreme" Mustang. He sped out onto the main road, and then heard the sound of changing metal behind him, knowing that whoever this Transformer was who had saved him, was now following him.

Barricade didn't know what had just happened, or why.

He didn't know who this newcomer was.

He didn't know who that human girl was, or why he had wanted to stay where she was.

Why should he care?

The most important thing now was to report back to "Lord" Starscream, and find out more about this newcomer…

*

For ten minutes after the robots left, the three had left quickly after the first two when the sound of police sirens had filled the air, Celestia just stood there, staring at the spot where the fifth robot had appeared.

"What…just happened?" She wondered.

Why should she care?


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

All The Hurt Inside You've Learned To Hide So Well

*

Celestia was late home that afternoon. Everyone who had seen the giant robot attack had been asked to stay back and fill out police report after police report.

Celestia's hand hurt from writing so much – not that she cared.

But, she was thankful that no one had seen how her drawing had turned into a giant robot.

_That_ would've been too hard to explain.

Almost as hard as having to explain why she was late home.

Her parents were decidedly unreasonable.

"_Where WERE you_!?" Her mother shrieked. Mrs. Cynthia Imperia was a tall, thin lady with short blonde hair and thin, narrow ice-blue eyes. She was a housewife who took great pride in her house and its occupants. Sometimes she liked to pretend that Celestia didn't exist.

Celestia shrugged, which earned her a slap on the face, the stinging pain barely registering as she looked around the front hall of the large, two-storey house. "Where's Jessica?"

Jessica was Celestia's sister, and she was one year younger than Celestia. Celestia didn't know if Jessica had seen the incident that day, and she really couldn't care less.

"At her violin lesson." Cynthia snapped, and grabbed Celestia by the elbow, dragging her into the kitchen. "For coming home late, you are to cook dinner for us, and I expect it to be ready by six when your father comes home!" She practically threw Celestia into the kitchen, and then left.

Celestia sort of looked around the kitchen, and then sighed. She began cooking dinner – concheglionni – but her mind was on other things.

The giant robots, the three "Autobots" and the "Decepticon" – and the one she…she had _created_, who had helped the Decepticon, Barricade.

How had this happened? Robots she could understand, in this day and age _anything_ was possible. But _giant_ ones? Of the _transforming_ variety?

It didn't make sense, Celestia thought this as she neatly hacked a bunch of basil leaves to bits, and envisioned hacking something else.

Well, not that she'd ever really _do_ that. For one, Celestia didn't have the heart to hurt someone or something so badly, or even a little bit.

For another thing, she'd get murdered or, worse, thrown in jail for it.

Celestia had strange priorities.

*

The Decepticons had set up base just outside of Perth city, and Barricade and the newcomer found themselves before the temporary leader of the Decepticons, Starscream.

"Barricade, who is this?" Starscream demanded to know.

"Lord Starscream, this may be hard to believe," Barricade began, but was cut off by Starscream.

"You," The large silver robot said, addressing the newcomer directly. "What is your designation?"

The newcomer's red optics narrowed slightly, and he said: "I do not have one."

Starscream seemed slightly – _slightly_ – taken aback by this, but he recovered and went on: "Well then…what is your purpose?" Starscream was clearly asking if the newcomer was Autobot or Decepticon.

Barricade hoped, for the newcomer's sake, that he would answer the right thing.

He did – sort of.

"The only reason for my creation was to protect the Decepticon Barricade from the attacking Autobots," The newcomer said, very clearly. "And to assist with his getaway. Other than that, I have no further motives."

Starscream blinked. "Ah, well…what was your creation method?"

"And when?" A deep, dark-sounding voice added. Blackout stepped out of the shadows, and his red optics pierced into the newcomers.

"I was created exactly one hour, sixteen minutes and three seconds ago," The newcomer replied promptly. "By means I know not of." He added, and Starscream groaned.

"Didn't _anyone_ see what happened!?" He demanded to know.

Both Barricade and the newcomer shook their heads.

The newcomer seemed slightly downcast about something.

Barricade was debating whether or not to inform Starscream of the human girl, when he caught Soundwave looking at him. _Oh no…_ Barricade thought, wishing he was temporarily offline or, even better, _permanently_ offline. He had been wondering about the girl all the way back to the base, and about what had pulled him towards her.

He just didn't want the rest of the world to know about it, least of all Soundwave.

"It. Appears. That. Barricade. Is. Withholding. Information." Soundwave said in a monotone, his usual tone.

Starscream glared at Barricade. "Start talking Barricade – now!" He said, in a no-nonsense voice.

Barricade closed his optics briefly. "There was…a human fem."

"So?" Starscream sounded confused. "Half this pathetic planet's population is made up of fems!"

"There was something strange about her…" Barricade said, uncomfortably. He went on to describe the girl, from her shiny black hair to her shocking violet eyes, and the tattoo.

When he got to the part about the eyes, however, the newcomer brightened. "Celestia!" He said, somewhat happily.

Starscream looked annoyed. "Who?"

"I don't know," The newcomer replied truthfully. "All I can recall is that she is _very_ important – she may even be powerful."

There was laughter, and Brawl stepped out of the shadows. "How can some pathetic _human_ be _powerful_?"

Barricade didn't say anything, but he was trying hard not to think about the thing that had compelled him to want to stay where the girl was. He was trying not to think about it, because of Soundwave.

"Hmm…" Starscream was looking carefully at the newcomer, and seemed to draw some kind of conclusion. "Alright then. Barricade, you take our new acquaintance back to the human city of Perth, and try to find out more about this human – this _Celestia_."

"Uh…sir?" Barricade sort of glanced down at his injuries.

Starscream slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh, for the sake of the All-Spark…_after_ you get yourself fixed up!"

"Yes sir." Barricade said tightly.

The sooner they revived Lord Megatron, the better!

*

Celestia stood in the large backyard of her family's property, and called: "Xena! Zues!"

Xena and Zues were Greyhound puppies, and Celestia didn't really care much for them. They didn't particularly like her that much, anyway, but they appreciated each others' existence, to a degree – when they weren't running off somewhere. And they were _always_ running off – so she was always sent outside to look for them.

Dressed in old jeans, a baggy jumper and falling-apart sneakers, Celestia tromped through the bushland, wondering if she should have bought a torch. The sun set later in the summer – but if she was out here for much longer, then she'd be making her way back home in the dark.

"Xena! Zues!"

Walking through the bushland during summer could be dangerous – racehorse goannas could climb up onto your head! – but nothing ever seemed to happen to Celestia. In fact, if it wasn't for her situations at home and at school, Celestia would be considered a very lucky person. She never seemed to fall down, or hurt herself. Which was good, because she received plenty of injuries from her family.

Celestia heard a yelp suddenly, and paused. "Uh…Zues? Was that you?" Another yelp, and Celestia broke into a run. She moved with liquid movements and graceful speed, not caring or paying attention to it, as she broke through the trees, and came out onto the side of a busy country road, that wasn't so busy at this time of night.

There was Zues, they black dog was lying on his side, with blood covering his middle, and one of his legs sticking out at a funny angle.

Xena was nowhere in sight, but Celestia couldn't worry about that now, not with Zues lying hurt on the side of the road.

Celestia reached Zues, and sunk gently to her knees beside the injured dog.

He must've been hit by a car, was what she thought, as she took off her jumper and wrapped it around the dog's middle as best she could.

He licked her hand weakly.

"Don't worry Zues, I will help you." Celestia told him, although she didn't know how she would do that. She didn't have a mobile phone, and it was a long walk back to the house. Zues could be dead by then.

Fear, panic and worry didn't even enter Celestia's mind. All that mattered was getting help.

If only a car would…

By some chance, Celestia looked up and saw, amazingly, car headlights, turning the corner and coming down the street.

Without even thinking, she got up, and walked into the middle of the road, holding up her arms and waving them, and also hoping the car would stop.

The car was travelling well above the speed limit, but it screeched to a stop with all the skill of a racing car, just in front of her.

Celestia blinked in the dazzle of the beat-up yellow sports car's lights until the driver cut the high beams, and Celestia peered at said driver.

He was young – maybe about her age – but she couldn't make out any features. They were looking at her, though, and Celestia suddenly felt even calmer than before, if that was possible.

"My dog's been hit by a car," Celestia said, pointing towards Zues. "I need to get him to the vet. Can you drive me there, please?" As she said this, she went back over to Zues.

The driver of the car didn't reply, but Celestia heard a car door open and, when she looked up, she saw the driver beside her.

He was her age, and he was, even Celestia had to admit it to herself, really cute. He had messy blonde hair, was wearing goggles on his head, and a yellow and black jacket, white top, black jeans and white sneakers. Okay, so the guy liked yellow and black.

He also had the nicest-looking aqua-blue eyes Celestia had ever seen and, for a moment, she stared uncharacteristically at them, as the boy reached down and picked up Zues, carrying him over to the car, which was when Xena made her appearance.

"Xena." Celestia said, and then she had an idea. She reached into her jeans pocket, and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen.

Quickly, she scribbled: **Zues hit by car, taking him to vet near Glen Iris.** And tucked the piece of paper under the brown she-dog's collar.

"Go home, Xena." Celestia said firmly, and Xena turned and ran towards home. Celestia prayed the dog would actually obey her – for once.

Then she turned around, and got into the passenger side of the car.

*

He hadn't expected to come across anyone at this time of night, and in this area. So, when she'd suddenly leapt out at him, he'd been so surprised he'd nearly hit her, but he was glad that he hadn't.

She was a teenage girl, with long, shiny black hair and amazing violet eyes. She was wearing jeans, sneakers and a white t-shirt, all of which looked old and worn out.

But her arms…they were covered with scars and bruises…but why?

Her dog had been hit by a car, and he knew enough to know that he had to get the dog to the vet.

So, here they were, driving down the road, towards the vet. The girl didn't say anything.

His holoform turned to look at her occasionally, though. One time, when he did, she turned to look at _him_, and the light from a street lamp danced across her face, illumination a purple bruise and a black tattoo, shaped like a butterfly.

"It was my parents." The girl said simply, turning her head back to look out the window. "It's okay."

_It's not_. He thought, and chose a song to put on the radio, making sure his holoform reached over and adjusted the dials, just to make it seem authentic.

_Butterfly_, by Lifehouse, began playing.

It was a good choice. He just wished he could talk to her properly, and not just through his radio.

But, after the events at Tiger Pax…

*

When they reached the vet, the blonde-haired boy helped Celestia carry Zues out of the car and into the vet, where he was immediately taken by the nurse and admitted in for emergency surgery.

Celestia and the boy sat in the waiting room in silence, until Celestia said something about having to go outside and wait for her parents. She made it seem like a death sentence.

She and the boy went outside, and waited by his car.

Celestia placed her hands on the front of the car, and ran her hands along the paint job, which was faded _but_ custom. The car seemed to shudder under her touch, and she glanced almost questioningly at the boy, who was just staring at her.

Celestia and the boy got back into the car to sit down, and then Celestia noticed something strange about the steering wheel.

There was a strange silver symbol on it. It was weird but…at the same time…_familiar_.

She reached out unknowingly and touched it, jumping back suddenly when an electrical shock went through her hand, and she could almost _see_ the blue around her fingers, and the symbol.

The boy was staring open mouthed at her.

"I don't know what that was." Celestia said simply.

The boy seemed to be debating over something and then, at last, he said, very softly: "I think I do."

"CELESTIA!!" Celestia stiffened slightly at the sound of Cynthia's voice, as the Imperia family Mercedes flew into the car park, and double-parked out front of the vet.

Cynthia and Jessica jumped out, followed by the man of the house, Jake Imperia. He was a large man, with thick dark blonde hair and chronically narrowed eyes. Jessica Imperia was a tall, thin girl with her mother's blue eyes and her father's dark blonde hair, which she kept looking perfect – just like the rest of her. _Her_ school uniform fit her like a glove, and was always neat and tidy.

Celstia glanced at the boy, before the two of them got quickly out of his car, and stood there, waiting for Celestia's family to reach them.

Celestia noted that the boy stood partially in front of her, as if protectively. Why, she knew not.

It didn't really matter.

Jake completely disregarded the boy standing beside his eldest daughter. He grabbed her by the arm, and slammed her up against the boy's car, as Cynthia and Jessica hurried inside the vet.

"You little bitch!" Jake yelled. "Do you know how much this will _cost_!?"

Celestia didn't reply, but she didn't care. Pain, humiliation, none of it mattered to her.

It mattered to the boy, though – or, more to the point, it mattered to his _car_.

The door suddenly swung open, pushing Celestia into the boy's arms, and her father onto the road.

Jake got up, glared at both Celestia and the boy, added the car for good measure, and then…

"Jake, come quick!" Cynthia yelled from inside, and Jake ran inside without any further glances.

The boy and Celestia glanced at each other – the boy's face was livid.

"It's okay," Celestia said quickly, untangling herself from the boy. "It's okay."

"No, it isn't," The boy said angrily. "That man hurt you! It wasn't your fault!"

Celestia shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She said again, and then added, casually: "By the way…what is your name?"

The boy blinked at the change of subject, and then smiled at her.

*

"My name is Bumblebee." He said.

The girl wondered about the boy's colour scheme, and then she smiled.

Bumblebee nearly fell over – her smile was so…so…he couldn't describe it! But, suns and stars had _nothing_ on this…

"It's nice to meet you, Bumblebee." She said, and they shook hands. "My name is Celestia."

Bumblebee never wanted to let go of Celestia's hand.

"Celestia." He repeated.

"Yes." She replied. She was smiling _at_ him, just _for_ him.

Now he _really_ didn't want to let go!

But…he had to let Prime and the others know about this.

*

"That's her," Barricade said softly.

"Celestia." The newcomer agreed.

The two of them were parked on the opposite side of the street. If Bumblebee hadn't been so intoxicated by Celestia's smile, he would have noticed the two Decepticons watching their every move.

As it was, the Decepticons _had_ noticed him, but they were more interested in the girl he was with.

"The light when she touched the steering wheel…what _was_ it?" Barricade wondered.

"I don't know," The newcomer replied. "But we should tell Lord Starscream."

"We need to find out more about her, first," Barricade said quickly. Primus, this kid didn't know what Starscream was _like_! He would either kill the girl or enslave her if he even _suspected_ she had something powerful within her! Megatron, at least, would gather more information – he was as careful as Starscream was rash. "Hmm…Frenzy?"

A small Decepticon sat up on Barricade's seat, and looked at the girl. "That the girl? She's hot…"

Barricade revved his engines angrily. "Pay attention!" He didn't know why Frenzy's comment had angered him, but he heard the newcomer chuckle in amusement. "We're going to follow the girl – Celestia – home, and then you're going to go into her room and transform into something there, to gather information about her! Understood?" As he said this, he wondered if it was such a good idea.

He didn't like the way Frenzy was looking at Celestia.

Ah well. He could always kill Frenzy later on if he had to.

"Understood." Frenzy replied in a voice Barricade didn't like _at all_.

Across the street, Bumblebee turned on his radio, and a song about 'everybody needing somebody just to know they were everything' came on.

Barricade watched as Celestia's smile grew. "Thanks Bumblebee." She said, and Barricade revved his engines angrily again.

Perhaps Frenzy wouldn't be the _only_ one to die…


	3. Celestine

CHAPTER THREE

Celestine

*

Frenzy scaled the two-storey walls of the Imperia household, searching for Celestia's room. He reached one window and peered through it.

Inside was a room that was full of pointless human stuff, and there was a girl in there, but not the girl Frenzy was looking for. Frenzy stared at her, standing there in her underwear, and decided then and there that she was hot, but not as hot as Celestia. He continued his search, and scaled all four walls, before he came up to the attic of the house.

There, he found who he was looking for. Celestia was standing in the room, seemingly looking around for something, and then she left the room.

Frenzy seized his chance, and opened the window carefully, crawling into the room.

He looked around.

In comparison to the other girl's room, Celestia's room was…barren. There was a bed in it, and one chest-of-drawers containing a single lamp.

That was it.

"Not good, not good…" Frenzy muttered, as he heard Celestia's returning footsteps. Quickly, desperately, he spotted an ancient-looking radio in one corner of the room, and dived towards it. "Well, it's not classy, but it'll do!" He decided, and chucked the radio out the window, before transforming into an exact copy of it, just as Celestia returned with her nightgown.

"Xena used it as a chew-toy," Celestia said, looking at the nightgown without any expression on her face. "I can't wear this." She tossed the nightgown into the corner of the room where her "new" radio was, right on top of Frenzy, who couldn't see as Celestia said: "Oh well, underwear it is then." He heard her begin to undress, but couldn't see a thing.

_Damn damn damn damn damn_!! Frenzy thought, as he heard Celestia crawl into bed, and only then did he dare to move the ruined nightgown a little.

He saw Celestia sitting on her bed, and writing something in an old, leather-bound book, which she stowed under her pillow when she was finished, and turned out the light on the chest of drawers next to her bed.

Frenzy waited until his scanners indicated that Celestia was asleep, before transforming and crawling over to her bed.

She had a thin blanket covering her, but not all of her, and Frenzy stared at her body wearing the pants and bras for a moment, before carefully, oh so carefully, taking the book out from under her bed.

He went over to the light shining in through the window, and opened the primitive human book.

Celestia's Diary. It said. _Hmm…_ Frenzy thought, and looked up the meaning of diary on the internet. After he had accidentally typed in 'dairy', and then had to correct himself, he discovered what it meant. Words like 'journal' and 'thoughts' and 'top-secret' came up, so Frenzy eagerly opened the book to the first page, and began to read.

At first, the handwriting was a child's scrawl, although not illegible. The grammer was perfect, though.

September 17th, 1994

Today was my fourth birthday. I don't get presents the way Jessica does – no party, nothing. It's okay, though. I don't really care, but I _did_ get a present from _somebody_. Some random man on the streets gave me this book, and so I'm going to write a diary.

I won't tell anyone about the diary. Especially not Mum and Dad. They might take my book off me, or hurt me.

Or both.

December 25th, 1994

What _is_ Christmas, exactly? If it's presents, then I don't have a Christmas, but Jessica does. If it's a family, then I don't have that either. I hope it's not 'good cheer'. I don't know.

I don't care.

January 1st, 1995

Mum slapped me today, because I ate the last of the cereal that Jessica wanted. I didn't even know she wanted it, she **never** eats Crisp-Ix! It wasn't my fault…was it?

No, but that didn't matter.

January 25th, 1995

Today is Australia Day, but I'm not finding anything to celebrate about. See, we went to Aunty Mavis', and she has all these old vases standing around. _Jessica_ knocked one over, and then blamed me, especially since she cut her foot open. Dad hit me across the side of the head, and I fell into _another_ vase, which broke, but my cuts weren't too deep.

I'm okay.

Sort of.

February 2nd, 1995

Today was the first day of school. I don't like school that much. The subjects are fun, I liked reading and writing, and we had art class and music class too. The teacher, Mrs. Renwen, is okay. She yells a lot, but so does Mum. But the kids were mean to me. One boy, Andre Vasse, punched me in the face because he said my eyes were weird.

My eyes aren't weird!

…

The diary entries were all pretty much the same. During school, Celestia was bullied and hurt, at home she was punished and injured. She explained that her cuts were never deep, but the incidents became more graphic and violent.

Frenzy read every single page of the diary, relaying absolutely everything back to the other Decepticons.

July 4th, 1997, Celestia had found an abandoned kitten a brought it home – then had to watch as her father killed it (when she mentioned how, Frenzy nearly dropped the book), because Celestia wasn't allowed to have pets. Celestia mentioned that she loved cats, and that she had nicknamed the little black cat Celestine, and still thought about him often, hoping that he was happy in 'kitty heaven', wherever that was.

April 8th, 2000, Celestia had gotten her first period, and went on to explain that she had to steal pads out of Jessica's bathroom, because her Mum wouldn't buy them for her when she'd asked. Later on, this had been found out, and Celestia had been punished for it.

February 3rd, 2003, Celestia had started highschool, which was basically a repeat incident of starting year one, except that a whole _group_ of kids had ganged up on her, and she'd wound up in the hospital, and her parents had punished her because of the huge hospital bill. Two weeks later, Celestia finished cleaning the house. Celestia had also mentioned the weird doctor, who had insisted on treating her himself, saying that she was a 'special case'.

August 10th, 2005, was the day Celestia had gotten her tattoo – she'd done it herself. She'd gotten a scalpel from somewhere (she didn't say where), carved the butterfly into her face, and then poured black-pen ink into it. It was dangerous, risky and…she hadn't cared. She _still_ didn't care, despite the fact that her mum had hit her on the left side of her face for it. Reading this, Frenzy glanced over at Celestia's sleeping form. Maybe she wasn't as weak as she looked…

At last, Frenzy got to today's date, and read the entry Celestia had written for it.

She mentioned the giant robot attack…and how the drawing she had drawn had glowed blue, and then come to life.

Frenzy's optics narrowed at this. Her drawing had…come to life?

And glowed _blue_?

I heard the robot I created call the other robot Barricade. I wonder what _my_ robot's name is. Well, at any rate, I shall call him Celestine. _My_ Celestine.

_She named a giant transforming robot after her dead kitten?_ Frenzy wondered.

I also met a really nice guy who helped me with Zues when Zues was hit by a car. The guy drove a cute but old yellow sports car with black racing stripes, named Bumblebee (the guy, not the car). Strange name…the _strangest_ part is, I think I _know_ him, but I can't be sure how. The guy and the car _both_ seemed so familiar. He was cute though.

_Really_ cute.

The guy wasn't half bad either.

Frenzy rolled his optics…and that was when he realised someone was watching him.

He turned around slowly, and saw Celestia standing there, in her white lingerie, staring at him like he was…well, like he was an alien from another planet!

Frenzy dropped the diary like it was a hot potato, and said: "Yikes!" He immediately dove out the window, landing on the ground next to the remains of the old radio, and scrambled across the grass towards where Barricade was waiting for him.

"Drive, drive, drive!!" Frenzy cried, scurrying like a metal mouse into Barricade, who drove off immediately with the newcomer in tow.

*

Celestia stood at her bedroom window, diary in hand, and stared as the small robot crawled into the black police car – into _Barricade_.

With Barricade was _her_ robot, his vehicle form being a black Lotus Exige 240S, which sped away into the night.

Celestia just stared after them, and then two words slipped out of her lips: "My Celestine."


	4. Police Brutality

CHAPTER FOUR

Police Brutality

*

After the strange experience last night, Celestia was never going to be shocked again. She'd given up being shocked _years_ ago.

Still…

She missed out on a ride with Jessica to the train station, and so would have to walk, which would take forever…unless she rollerbladed, which would be faster.

Celestia snapped on the rollerblades Jessica had long ago abandoned, and rollerbladed down the street, and onto a busier road. She rollerbladed effortlessly, only getting a little tired, especially when she reached THE HILL.

She was relieved to reach the top, and then coast all the way down to the bottom…but that's not exactly what happened.

One minute she was coasting, and the next…

_Did I just…get hit by a car?_ Celestia wondered, as she flew backwards through the air, and then landed on the grassy side of the road, her backpack lying next to her, and she was staring dazedly up at the sun. _How come I'm not dead?_

"_Celestia_!?" She heard running footsteps, and struggled to sit up.

"Bumblebee?"

A pair of arms came out, and helped to steady her as she struggled to her feet. "Yeah," Said the voice of her attacker – and her rescuer. "Whoa, don't try to stand up yet, Cel…"

"I'm fine," She assured him, picking up her backpack and testing out her limbs. "It's okay…"

"That seems to be your favourite line." Bumblebee said dryly, as he regarded her through his _really_ nice aqua eyes.

"It's okay." Celestia said again, assuring herself that everything was still intact, as she made her way back onto the road.

*

"Whoa, hold on, I'm not letting you go skating off down the street again," Bumblebee said, easily keeping pace with her and stopping her by holding onto her wrists – he was really strong. "It's too dangerous!"

Celestia just looked at him.

Bumblebee smiled. Now that she wasn't going to go off skating down this dangerous street again – he couldn't believe he hadn't seen her, she'd just come out of nowhere again! – he was relaxed. "There, that's better – now, do you need a lift somewhere?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes – to school."

"Then why don't I take you there?"

"Do I have a choice?" Celestia asked, and Bumblebee's eyes lit up.

Humour! Oh Primus, she had a sense of humour!

Celestia smiled, a little.

*

Celestia got out of the yellow sports car, she was later for school then she'd realised – it was recess time already! So, everyone saw as she got out of the car, and thanked Bumblebee for driving her to school.

She waved as he drove off, but not before they both heard someone say: "That car's a piece of crap – though the guy wasn't half bad."

It was Jessica.

Celestia glanced at her sister, and then just walked off.

*

In music class, Celestia's teacher had a surprise for them.

"We have been asked to perform a few numbers at the Autumn Festival, to be held next month." Mr. Charles Raydox was one of the few teachers – one of the few _people_, in fact – that Celestia liked. He was always telling her to smile, and sometimes she did.

"Ooh, ooh!" Someone called. "Will there be any solo acts!? For singers, such as myself, that is." She added in mock smugness.

Practically everyone laughed – because practically everyone in the class was a singer!

"Yes," Charles smiled. "Auditions will be held next week some time, in M Block since the sports centre is still under repair." He looked at the class, and then glanced at Celestia, who was sitting there with no expression on her face. "I expect everyone in this class to participate." He added. "Because we want to beat the other class." He said seriously.

Everyone nodded. This was competition. The entire class played more then one instrument, like Ms. Julia Stones' music class, which Celestia's sister was in.

Celestia didn't really care about beating her sister – she just wanted to play good music and sing.

Should she try out for a solo part, or just sing in the chorus? (The class was large enough for that).

What instrument should she play? Piano? Violin? Guitar? Saxophone? Did it matter?

"Some of you may find yourselves playing different instruments for different numbers." Charles added.

_Oh, well that answers that._ Celestia realised.

*

After school that day, Jessica confronted her sister.

"That's the same guy you were with yesterday, wasn't it?" She asked accusingly, barring Celestia's way into the carpark. "Who was he?" She wanted to know.

Celestia shrugged. "Just someone. A friend."

Jessica laughed shortly. "Since when do _you_ have friends!? Especially _cute_ friends?" She added nastily, grabbing Celestia's jumper at the front. "Now tell me – _who is he_?"

Celestia happened to glance past her sister then. "Bumblebee…"

"_KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MAH GIRL, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MAH GIRL_!!" The stereo of the old yellow sports car played, and Jessica dropped Celestia in surprise, as the car with the black racing stripes double parked across two spaces, and Bumblebee got out.

"Celestia," He said, coming over to her, although he glared at Jessica, who seemed to have lost the power of speech. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking her hands.

"O-okay." Celestia replied, blinking a few times as Bumblebee near on dragged her towards his car, and held the door open for her. "Thankyou, Bumblebee." She said politely, buckling her seatbelt.

"You're welcome, Celestia." He said, with the same degree of politeness, maybe even more.

Then he got in the driver's side, and drove out of the car park.

Jessica blinked a few times, and then whipped out her car keys. She and her best friends, Yacinta Leech and Cassie Antonovitch, hopped into Jessica's hot pink BMW M3 Convertible, and followed the yellow car out onto the highway.

*

"Do you know that car?" Bumblebee asked suddenly, pointing to the rear-view mirror.

Celestia glanced into the rear-view mirror too. "Oh. That's my sister and her friends." She replied without any expression, as Jessica pulled up alongside them and gave Celestia an Evil Glare.

"I'll lose em'." Bumblebee replied, increasing speed as they approached an off-ramp which Bumblebee made it look like they had no intention of taking. "Hold on." He added, and the seatbelt seemed to tighten around Celestia as she held onto it.

At the last second, Bumblebee dropped his speed back and zoomed out onto the off-ramp, leaving Jessica behind.

"You did it." Celestia said simply, releasing her hold on the seatbelt as it in turn released its hold on her. "Nicely done." She added.

"Thanks." Bumblebee said, as they drove along the banks of the river.

*

"I'm thirsty." Celestia said suddenly, which caused Bumblebee to swerve, narrowly avoiding an oncoming Lancer, and pulled up alongside a curb outside of a deli. "Thanks, but…this is a no parking zone." Celestia informed him as she got out.

"Oh," Bumblebee had never heard of a 'no parking zone', but he assumed that you weren't supposed to stop here. "Well then, in that case, wait here for me while I find a place to, umm, park." She nodded as he drove away.

She had only just met him but, already, she was starting to wonder if he was a…friend?

She had never had a friend but, she imagined, this might be what one was.

She would just have to wait and see.

Meanwhile, she dreamed of being able to hang out with Bumblebee, to be able to help him out if he needed her help (the way he had helped her out), maybe he would even come to the festival with her..? She figured she could look forward to that.

Presently, her thoughts were brought back to the present, as an American-style Saleen S281 "Extreme" Mustang suddenly pulled up nearby, and a police officer got out.

_Is that the same one as..?_ Celestia didn't have time to finish the thought, as the police officer walked up to her.

He was young, maybe in his very early twenties, and was a 'plain clothes' police officer. He wore black jeans, and a grey jacket that actually _said_ POLICE on it, which was kind of cool. He had messy black hair, and his eyes…

They were red.

_Oh boy…_ Celestia thought, taking an automatic half-step backwards.

"Celestia Imperia?" The police officer asked, in a cool, calm voice.

_No, say no!_ A little voice in her mind screamed. "Uh…yes?" _Fine then, __don't__ listen to me._

The police officer temporarily flashed a badge at her, she saw maybe two words on it – police and officer – before he grabbed her by the arm and said: "You are under arrested, wanted in regards to a number of felonies." As he said this, he began walking towards his car, and Celestia had no choice but to follow him, feeling confused and not embarrassed by the stares she was getting. "You have the right to remain silent…"

_Jeez Bumblebee, you picked a lousy time to find a parking space._ Celestia thought, as the police officer made her stand against his car with her back to him, and then he began to pat her down for weapons.

Celestia soon realised that maybe he was being a little _too_ thorough, was this what they called _indecency_? She was just deciding whether or not she should say something, when the search was finished.

"Get in." The police officer told her, but something made Celestia stand her ground.

"No." She said, quite clearly.

The police officer narrowed his red eyes at her. "No?" He repeated, taking a step towards her. This time, she didn't take a step back.

"No, Barricade." Celestia said even _more_ clearly, and then slammed her fist into and straight through the car's window, before pushing away and running straight into a crowd of people gathered around.

She heard the car's engine roar angrily, and then a collection of terrified screams. She stopped for two precious minutes in an alleyway, to reach into her backpack and snap on her rollerblades.

"Wheels don't fail me now." She said to them, as she began to skate towards the more populated part of Perth city, wondering why her hand was stinging so much, and why it mattered to her.

Why should it matter?

Because, for the first time in her life, Celestia felt _uncertain_.

_What was going on?_

*

Bumblebee slammed on the brakes as Celestia appeared in front of him, narrowly avoiding hitting her for a second time that day.

"Celestia!?" Bumblebee cried, seeing the blood on her hand, and wondering why she didn't look as panicked as what her heart was racing.

"Bumblebee." She said, and he heard a note of something – panic, maybe? – in her voice, just as a black car raced around the corner.

Bumblebee knew exactly who it was, and watched as Celestia's violet eyes widened as Barricade transformed.

Bumblebee was transforming too, and soon the two robots, one black and one yellow, stood there facing each other, with Celestia in between.

If Celestia was shocked, she didn't show it.

*

Celestia _wasn't_ shocked, in fact, by seeing the two giant robots, after all she had seen it before. What _did_ shock her was the sudden rush of familiarity at the situation, although not necessarily from the day before.

And, also the fact that her panic had subsided. Because, suddenly, she _knew_. She knew so much, and yet she didn't know anything at all.

She held her hand to her chest as the two robots began to speak.

"Let's not make this complicated," He said, looking steadily at Bumblebee. "Just give me the girl – and I _may_ let you live."

Bumblebee looked down at Celestia, who glanced up at him. Then, Celestia glanced at the black Decepticon, and just happened to see the words 'to punish and enslave' written on his arm.

She shook her head slightly.

That was all the persuasion Bumblebee needed, as he grabbed her and transformed, throwing her inside of his vehicle form and taking off down the street, buckling Celestia in as he did.

They heard Barricade chuckle behind them, and say: "I love it when they run." Before he too transformed.

The chase was on.

*

"_All units be on the look-out for a white male with blonde hair and a yellow jumper. Suspect was last seen driving a beat up yellow sports car. Wanted for kidnapping local girl Celestia Imperia. Suspect is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Impede them both __without__ hurting the girl, at all costs! After the girl has been detained, recommend use of __excessive force__."_

"He means business." Bumblebee said grimly, as he worked to evade the cop cars, and Celestia scanned the road ahead for road spikes. "But, so do we." He added, pulling onto the freeway.

Celestia looked, and saw that Bumblebee was heading towards a silver Pontiac Solstice that was idling in the emergency lane.

"Get out and into him, okay Cel?" Bumblebee, whom Celestia was getting fairly used to was really a giant robot, said. "Don't worry," He added, pulling up alongside the silver car, who turned his wheels towards them. "Jazz will take care of you."

"What about you?" Celestia asked. "You heard what Barricade said – and you _know_ what excessive force means."

"Don't worry," Bumblebee chuckled. "We Transformers have ways and means of avoiding detection."

_Transformers?_ Celestia wondered, as she climbed out of Bumblebee, and into the silver car. "Ways and means?" She questioned.

The "driver" of the silver car was a little bit older than her, with tanned skin, black dreadlocks, his clothes had style and his blue eyes glittered at her from behind black sunnies. He chuckled too. "_Many_ ways and means, lil' bitch." Jazz said. "Hold on." He added, as the seatbelt Celestia clung to tightened around her, and he sped off south down the freeway, with the _Limp Bizkit_ theme from _The Fast And The Furious_ shouting from the speakers.

_Good Lord._ Celestia thought.

***

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy birthday to me!!


	5. Give Me Reason

CHAPTER FIVE

Give Me Reason

*

_I'm in a car that's really a robot._ Celestia thought, ignoring the tiny part of her brain that told her to be surprised. _A robot, but like a super advanced one…_

_It's probably Japanese._

A thousand thoughts suddenly flooded through Celestia's mind. That had never happened before, and she was a little bit surprised at the amount of questions she wanted to ask this silver car, Jazz. Like, who were they, and where had they come from? Why was the police car that was really not a police car, Barricade, after her? How had the robot she'd drawn come to life? Why had that little robot been reading her diary last night? Was Bumblebee going to be okay? Why did her life suck so much?

She decided to wait. Some – but not all – questions would probably be answered soon.

Some part of her was relieved.

As Jazz drove past the on-ramp from Berrigan Drive, they were joined by an old black ute, that sped up to get alongside them.

Jazz had turned his radio down, and his voice seemed to come from all around as he told Celestia: "Weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Celestia nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Presently, they were joined by a yellowish-green Hummer ambulance.

"Medic, Ratchet." Jazz said.

Celestia nodded again. She didn't say anything until she saw _it_.

A Peterbilt truck with a blue and red flame job joined them on the freeway, it was both impressive-looking and frightening – and just about the coolest thing Celestia had ever seen.

At last, she opened her mouth. "Is…is that..?"

Jazz's holoform nodded. "Yes, that's our leader – Optimus Prime."

"Wow." Was all Celestia could say, but she was much too stoic to say anything else. Plus, she didn't like to admit it, but she was worried about Bumblebee.

Jazz seemed to understand that.

*

The Autobots pulled up into an abandoned junkyard, where Celestia got out of the car. She was wearing her too-big blue school uniform and rollerblades, and clutching her backpack to her chest as she turned back in time to see the Autobots transform.

Jazz was small and silver. Ratchet was yellowy-green and, despite being a giant robot, he looked very kind. Black Ironhide looked daunting, what with those huge cannons on his shoulders.

Red and blue Optimus Prime stood at around thirty feet tall, and his mere presence seemed to command total respect.

Celestia was already stunned into silence, but now she simply stared at Optimus wordlessly.

The first words out of Optimus' mouth were: "Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"Your hand is bleeding." Ratchet pointed out.

Celestia glanced at it. "…" The blood had dried slightly, and it didn't look as if any bits of broken glass were stuck in it but, then again, she wasn't a medic and Ratchet was. She let Ratchet's holoform – a kind-faced young man with brown hair, casual clothes and calm blue eyes – take a look at it. He bandaged it up with a bandage Celestia had no idea where had come from, and then checked the rest of her over too, proclaiming that she had a few bruises here and there but, otherwise, was fine.

As his holoform disappeared, Celestia remained silent, until Optimus asked her: "Are you Celestia Imperia?"

Celestia nodded again.

"Jeez, she doesn't say much, does she?" Jazz commented, and Celestia looked down at the ground.

"You'll have to forgive my first lieutenant, Jazz," Optimus said, somewhat apologetically.

Jazz seemed to realise that he may have offended Celestia, and said quickly: "Didn't mean no disrespect, Cel."

"None taken, Jazz." Celestia finally spoke, and glanced at each of the Autobots in turn, because they were all staring at her. Her gaze lingered on Ironhide's cannons, which he charged up and pointed at her.

"You feeling lucky, punk?" He asked her, sounding like someone from an old Western film.

A normal person would have gulped or turned white, but Celestia merely held Ironhide's gaze and said: "I don't believe in luck."

Ironhide lowered his cannons, and nodded at Optimus. "She's not scared." He pointed out the obvious.

"She didn't get that injury from runnin' and hidin' now, did she?" Jazz spoke up.

"Apparently not." Ratchet agreed.

"She must have gotten injured during her confrontation with Barricade." Optimus speculated.

"I'm surprised she hasn't fainted by now." Ratchet said mildly.

"She's braver then she looks." Jazz nodded.

"She can hear you talking." Ironhide said to them. He would have rolled his optics if that were possible. He looked at Celestia, who was just standing there, seemingly unfazed by everything that was going on around her. "Kid, how _did_ you get that injury on your hand?"

Celestia shrugged mildly. "I punched my hand through Barricade's window."

"WHAT!!!???" The four Autobots shouted, and then immediately lowered their voices.

"Celestia," Optimus leaned down so that Celestia wouldn't have to hurt her neck to look up at him. He looked into her amazing, ultra-violet eyes, and asked her: "Will you tell us everything that happened since you saw our confrontation with the Decepticon Barricade a few days ago?"

Celestia glanced around her, her eyes narrowing slightly as she recognised Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz as the ones who had outnumbered Barricade. Even after what she'd just been through, the thought still lingered with her as she replied: "Okay…if you'll tell me your story as well."

Optimus nodded. "It's a deal."

*

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Bumblebee realised that he couldn't outrun Barricade any longer. He swerved, transformed, and met Barricade, who had also transformed, head-on.

You can insert some Linkin Park song here if you want.

"_I won't let you take her_!" Bumblebee shouted, as he punched Barricade in the face.

Barricade knew who Bumblebee meant. He laughed. "_Brave words but, when I'm through with you, you're gonna wish Megatron had killed you back at Tyger Pax rather then just damaged your vocal processors_!" He kicked Bumblebee out of the way. "_Although your new friend seems to have reversed __that_!"

"_The power she possesses is life_!" Bumblebee replied, as he leapt nimbly to his feet and fired shots at Barricade. The shots hit the Decepticon's arm.

If Celestia _didn't_ have the All-Spark's powers, then she had something within her that was _just as powerful_!

"_Then let it end yours_!" Barricade had seen the power firsthand. It could restore things, repair damaged circuitry…

It could _revive Lord Megatron_.

How's that for life?

Barricade aimed his guns at Bumblebee. "_Say goodbye, Autobyte_!"

*

"The drawing glowed blue and came to life, as a Decepticon?" Ironhide exchanged a glance with Optimus.

Celestia nodded. She was sitting on a low stone wall, dangling her rollerbladed feet over the side. Jazz was sitting on the ground beside her leaning against the wall Celestia was sitting on, her head only came up to his shoulder. She wasn't inclined to talk about her feelings, and so wasn't going to say how she'd been feeling about the Autobots ganging up on Barricade.

She had a feeling that they knew, however, judging by the way they were all looking at her.

Ratchet was the first to recover. "This may or may not cause a problem, depending on the new Decepticon's intentions."

"Celestine." Celestia said quietly.

"What?" Ratchet and the others looked at her.

"His name is Celestine." Celestia shrugged. "I think he was created to help Barricade – or something. Now, about you guys..? Who _are_ you?"

Optimus spoke. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybetron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ratchet added.

"Autobots." Celestia repeated, and then had to ask: "So…what's a Decepticon?" _One who deceives and cons?_

*

Barricade watched as Bumblebee clung to the side of the bridge, about to fall off into the waters below. Of course, Barricade decided to help him out – by standing on his hands so that he lost his grip, of course.

As an engine roared overhead, Barricade watched as Bumblebee fell, and then as the splash reached up high.

Nodding in satisfaction, Barricade stepped back. "Now," He said out loud. "To find out where they've taken the girl…where they've taken _Celestia_…"

He transformed and drove off, not noticing the movement in the waters below the bridge.

*

The Autobots were out looking for Bumblebee. Their conversation had been cut short by Optimus receiving a distress signal from Bumblebee, and so Celestia still had no idea why she was involved in all of this. She was riding in Jazz, and was using her raptor-like vision to look for the yellow Autobot, Bumblebee.

When she did spot him, he was pulling himself out of the river, and she said: "There."

Jazz saw too, and the Autobots drove quickly over to where Bumblebee was lying on the banks of the river, looking practically dead.

Celestia got out of Jazz and rollerbladed towards where Bumblebee was, wishing she was wearing shoes.

She stopped beside him and put her hands on his chest. "Are you alright?" She asked him, at the same time Optimus wanted to know what had happened (Bumblebee).

Bumblebee answered Celestia first with a quick: "Course' I'm okay," Before answering his leader: "Barricade got away – he probably thinks I'm dead now…" He suddenly stopped, and shuddered so much that Celestia jumped back, landing on the ground on her knees.

Jazz helped her to her feet, as they all stared in horror at the wounded Autobot.

Raw energon flowed from wounds on Bumblebee's side and chest, and Ratchet began to scan him worriedly. "He took a lot of hits…Bumblebee!?" Ratchet sounded alarmed, as Bumblebee's optics began to dim.

"Bumblebee!" The other three Autobots sounded alarmed now as well.

"Bumblebee…" Celestia said, and moved cautiously over towards Bumblebee, placing her hands on his chest again. She didn't want him to die protecting her, although for the life of her she didn't know _why_. "Bumblebee…" She said again, and closed her eyes as her hands began to glow blue. "Bumblebee…"

"The All-Spark…" Ratchet said in wonder.

"Whoa…" Jazz whispered.

Optimus stared at the raven-haired, violet-eyed girl. When Bumblebee had told them that this girl, Celestia, had been the reason his voice was restored, Optimus had began to speculate. But, now, the Autobot leader knew without a doubt that this was it.

Celestia had the power they had all been searching for.

And, it was healing Bumblebee right before their very shocked optics!

*

Unbeknownst to the Autobots and Celestia, a tall, dark Decepticon was watching the entire session from the shadows.

"Blackout to Barricade," He said. "There's something you have to see." He opened up a visual-com-link.

Barricade was silent for a moment, and then he said: "Blackout…we have found our All-Spark."


	6. Someone’s Watching Over Me

CHAPTER SIX

Someone's Watching Over Me

*

"So, this All-Spark you're all after," Celestia said, hoping to clarify what she'd just heard. "Is inside of _me_?"

The Autobots all nodded.

"It restored Bumblebee's voice," Optimus told her, nodding towards the yellow Autobot Celestia had just finished healing, somehow. "And just now healed all of his injuries."

Celestia glanced at the medic, Ratchet, but didn't say anything.

He seemed to understand, though, because he just nodded calmly, like it didn't bother him.

"So…now what?" Celestia asked. "Can you take it out of me?"

"Umm…no." Optimus shook his head.

"How come?" Celestia wanted to know.

"The All-Spark was lost to the stars long ago," Optimus reminded her of the story he'd been telling her before they'd gone looking for Bumblebee, who was standing very close to Celestia now. "When it arrived here on earth, it selected _you_ as a host. Why, we know not. However, we can be sure that it has merged with your living structure. If it is removed from you…then you will die."

"So?"

The Autobots seemed surprised. "Does this not…bother you?" Optimus wanted to know.

-In other words, how come you haven't freaked out yet!?

Celestia shook her head. "No. Should it? _You_ guys should be more concerned. It would be a lot easier if it was still in cube format, right?" She glanced at each of them in turn, looking at Ratchet last.

"Be that as it may," The medic said, not answering her question. "It is now up to us to protect you from the Decepticon forces."

"Why?" Celestia asked. "What does the All-Spark mean to you?"

"The All-Spark is life," Optimus said, and Bumblebee nodded knowingly. "It has the power to give life, and can be used to restore things such as…"

"Planets." Celestia realised. "As in, Cybetron. But…how? I mean, do you plan to wait until I die of old age, and then take the cube and restore your home planet?" She thought she'd figured it out, until she saw the Autobots exchanging confused glances. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'die of old age'?" Bumblebee asked her curiously.

Celestia explained.

*

As _My Immortal_, by Evanescence finished, a song called _Forever Young_ came on.

Celestia had a feeling Bumblebee was playing these songs on purpose as he drove her back to her house. He had been playing similar songs ever since she'd told him about human life-spans.

As the song came to an end, Bumblebee suddenly said: "I just realised you never got your drink, Cel."

Celestia had never had a nickname before, but 'Cel' sounded nice when the Autobots used it. She would get used to it, she decided. "Uh, I think I missed dinner, too." She said, wondering how her parents would react when she got home _very late_. Somehow, she didn't think any excuse she could throw at them would sit well, whether it be 'I got kidnapped' or 'giant robots are fighting over me'.

Celestia felt somewhat special.

"Then you will eat." Bumblebee decided, and swerved into the driveway of _that_ restaurant with the beckoning golden arches, as opposed to golden _arcs_.

*

Celestia and Bumblebee went inside, and Celestia ordered a meal that Bumblebee payed for with money from…well, Celestia had really no idea where the alien had gotten the money from.

She sat down with her chips, nuggets, hamburger, milkshake and M&M McFlurry™, and didn't care that Bumblebee watched her in fascination as she ate and drank.

She went to the bathroom and, when she came out, Bumblebee was waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, somewhat anxiously.

"Yes."

They went outside.

Kids were hanging around in the car park, talking and laughing and whatever else it is teenagers do on a summer evening in Perth city.

"Will your parents be angry at you for being late?" Bumblebee said suddenly, as they stopped by his vehicle form.

Celestia shrugged. "Probably." She said in a 'couldn't-care-less' tone.

Bumblebee's holoform looked worried, as he got inside his vehicle form.

Celestia made to follow him.

A bunch of kids suddenly started pointing and laughing.

"Check out that beat up crap Camaro!" One of them shouted.

Celestia paused with her hand halfway to the door, feeling anger radiate from Bumblebee like a neon sign.

"Can you please wait here, Cel?" Bumblebee asked her tightly, and Celestia withdrew her hand and nodded.

She watched him drive off and around the corner.

Ten seconds passed.

"He's sensitive," Celestia suddenly said, feeling somewhat annoyed at the heartless people around her. "I mean, my ride home just drove off."

"I'll give ya a ride home!" A boy called to her, and Celestia didn't say anything. She wasn't too fazed by what had just been said. Nothing fazed her too much, anymore. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, though.

Suddenly, music could be heard. "_Who's gonna drive you home tonight_?" Then: "_Me, myself and I-I-I-I-I-I_!!"

A shiny yellow 2010 Chevy Camaro Coupe with black racing stripes suddenly drove around the corner, and Celestia knew without a doubt that it was Bumblebee.

"Whoa…" She whispered, her eyes wide.

Everyone else's were too, as Bumblebee drove up beside her and opened the passenger door for her.

She got in, and said: "You look…great."

"_Check on the rep, yup, second to none_!" Bumblebee, through his radio, agreed, and Celestia smiled as they pulled out of the car park.

"Oh, by the way, Cel," Bumblebee said casually, as a little air freshener shaped like a bee that said BEE-OTCH dangled from the rear-view mirror as they turned a corner, and Bumblebee turned on his headlights to blend in better. "Optimus said that I'm your guardian – I'm going to be the main one who's protecting you and watching out for you." Celestia heard a note of smug satisfaction in his voice, and wondered why.

Strains of track eight on the album _The Sickness_ played through Bumblebee's radio.

"Cool." Celestia said, leaning back in her seat, and not worrying about what would happen when she got home, although she wondered what she'd get for being late home.

*

Celestia reeled back, holding her hand to her face where her father had just slapped her.

"You can sleep outside tonight!" He yelled, and slammed the door shut in her face, as she blinked.

Okay, so _this_ is what she got for coming home late.

She turned and walked down the steps slowly, until she reached Bumblebee, who was there in the driveway.

His holoform looked furious, as he opened his back door to allow her to slide in. "Cel…I can't believe…why did…how…"

Celestia yawned, and curled up on the backseat. "It's okay." She mumbled sleepily.

The last things that happened before she fell asleep were that Bumblebee's holoform appeared next to her and rested next to her, holding her head in his lap and running gentle, soothing fingers across her stinging face. His fingers traced the patterns across the butterfly's wings.

"Only as long as I'm here, Cel." Was what she _thought_ he said, but she couldn't be quite sure.

She went to sleep, and slept too deeply to have dreams.


	7. Mr Black Out – And A Scorpion

CHAPTER SEVEN

Mr. Black (Out) – And A Scorpion

*

"But how can they _not_ care?" Bumblebee asked for the zillionth time as he drove Celestia to school the next day.

"They just don't." She replied patiently, before taking a big bite of the bacon and egg (Mc) muffin she was eating for breakfast (paid for, once again, by Bumblebee.

"But…but…_how_?" Bumblebee couldn't wrap his CPU around it.

They reached the school and parked in the student car park.

Celestia got out, and walked around to the front of Bumblebee. She placed her hands on the hood of his vehicle form, the shiny 2010 CCC, and said: "They. Just. Don't. Okay?"

"No," Bumblebee said sulkily, as he watched her walk into the school. "It is _not_ okay." He thought: _I have to get her out of this place…_

*

"I am sorry to inform you that your maths teacher has passed away." The principle said.

No one in Celestia's maths class said anything, although a few girls were crying. Of course, Celestia was not one of them, but she felt somewhat sad. She also thought she heard one girl whisper: "Damn, no more sleeping in class now."

That was true, but…she shouldn't say it! Heartless people.

"The funeral will this Friday," The principle, a tall, suited man by the name of Henry Conners, went on. "Any student who wishes to attend may be excused from morning classes – it is also compulsory for SRC members. You may wear free dress all day, as long as it is appropriate. Now," He went on. "Without further ado, please let me introduce you to your new maths teacher."

Already?

The door opened and into the room walked a young-looking man, maybe in his early to mid twenties. He had black hair, and was wearing a strange black suit with a long coat and knee-length lace-up boots, and sunglasses even though he was inside.

Approximately half the class leaned forward suddenly, as if drawn in by the man's hotness. Even Celestia had to admit that he was good-looking, as he turned to face the class.

"Hello," He said, in a cool, smooth voice. He wasn't exactly smiling, but that only added to the whole good-looks appeal. "It is nice to meet each and every single one of you. My name is Mr. Black. I hope we can all make this a productive year in maths. I hope you will all do your very best." He added.

Celestia had a feeling that every girl in this class was going to make sure that her very best was nothing short of an A+ this year.

*

Halfway through the class, Celestia realised that she was learning more in maths then she ever could have cared to learn before. Mr. Black had a way of making everything make _sense_, something no teacher had ever been able to do on their first day before.

Also, the entire class was hanging on to his every word, so that probably helped a fair bit.

Celestia even found herself volunteering to answer a very difficult maths question, and was secretly delighted when she got it right. Maths had never been her strong point, but she was thinking she might get the hang of it now.

"Excellent." Mr. Black said, smiling for the first time during the entire class. "Celestia Imperia, right?"

She nodded.

"Excellent," He said again, and Celestia smiled ever so slightly at him.

Half the class had turned into a puddle when Mr. Black had smiled, but now Celestia heard a few girls mutter something about her being the teacher's pet.

Mr. Black patted Celestia on the shoulder before saying she could go and sit down again.

Celestia walked back to her seat amidst a classroom of envious looks, feeling a strange tingling sensation on her shoulder.

*

Celestia's shoulder was still tingling during the next period, which was art.

She asked if she could be excused to go to the bathroom.

She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

She looked at her shoulder.

There was a scorpion on her shoulder.

And it was looking back at her in the mirror.

The stinger on its tail look wickedly sharp.

"Oh." Celestia said, hoping that the arachnid hadn't stung her. Perhaps _that's_ what the tingling sensation was.

Celestia rolled her shoulder forward ever-so-slightly, and looked out of the corner of her eyes at the scorpion, who clicked its pincers at her.

"Umm…"

She was just deciding what to do about the abnormally large creature, when the door opened and a bitchy girl came in.

"You," She said. Her name was Yacinta Leech, and she was THE bitch of the school. "How _dare_ you take up all of Mr. Black's attention," She reached out and grabbed Celestia's shirt front. She slapped Celestia's face, and it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Pain shot through Celestia's face – it was the same side as the night before…

Suddenly, the scorpion jumped off of Celestia's shoulder.

It transformed into a giant metal robot scorpion.

*

Bumblebee's Decepticon radar suddenly went haywire, just as a building exploded, and a giant metal scorpion appeared, waving his tail around dangerously as humans began running and screaming for their lives.

"_Bumblebee to Autobots_," Bumblebee shouted through his com-link as he began transforming. "_Scorponik just appeared at Celestia's school_! _I need back-up_!"

"_On mah way_!" Jazz responded, as Bumblebee began to move in, also keeping his optics open for Celestia.

Where was she?

"_Cel_!?"

*

Celestia found herself sitting on the floor, as the Decepticon scorpion turned to face her, and she was backed up against a wall.

She heard Bumblebee call to her, but couldn't respond as the scorpion advanced.

Suddenly, she realised with a start, the scorpion didn't look hostile towards her. In fact…was it _wagging its tail_!?

"Umm…good scorpion?" Celestia guessed. She suddenly caught sight of a symbol on it, one that she recognised as the Decepticon symbol Bumblebee had described for her. "Uh, no, I guess not…umm…" She suddenly stopped talking as the scorpion reached out a pincer, and brushed it against her face where she had been slapped. A sudden name appeared in her mind, and she tried it out. "Scorponik?"

He wagged his tail.

Suddenly, something yellow crashed into Scorponik, and tackled him to the ground.

*

Bumblebee began to battle the Decepticon, wondering where Blackout was. Bumblebee was relieved when Jazz showed up, and together the two of them just about took out Scorponik.

Bumblebee had almost forgotten about Celestia's being there, when she suddenly did something completely out of character for her.

"_Hold him steady_!" Bumblebee shouted to Jazz, who nodded and pinned Scorponik down as Bumblebee fired up his guns.

*

Celestia had been watching the entire fight in silence, occasionally moving out of the way whenever things got too close, and now she watched as Scorponik's end drew near.

She tried to remind herself that he had attempted to destroy her school, and that he was a Decepticon, but when he looked at her with his optics, all she saw was pleading, begging for mercy – _her_ mercy.

Celestia didn't think much of death.

But she didn't want to see it.

Not today. Not any day. Ever.

"_Stop, don't kill him_!" She shouted.

It was the first time in her life she had ever shouted, and it surprised Bumblebee and Jazz so much that they both looked at her.

Scorponik seized his chance, broke free of Jazz, and dove underground into the grass, digging his way through the dirt.

Jazz swore loudly. Bumblebee looked at Celestia. Celestia looked down at the ground.

Then, all three of them looked up, as a chopper flew overhead.

Scorponik came out of the ground too fast for the Autobots to react, and latched onto the helicopter as it flew away from the school.

Celestia peered at it, and saw a very familiar maths teacher in the cockpit.

"Blackout." Bumblebee said grimly.

"No," Celestia shook her head. "That's my new maths teacher, Mr. Black…oh, I get it." She nodded.

She had to smile and touch her shoulder though, because in her mind she could quite clearly hear Scorponik thanking her.


	8. My Name Is Deborah

CHAPTER EIGHT

My Name Is Deborah

*

"Prime, tell me…St. Margaret's is an all-girls school, correct?"

"Yes – why?"

"It's going to have a new student tomorrow."

"Really? Who?"

"Me."

"…I'm not even going to ask."

*

Jazz drove Celestia to school the following day, which was Thursday, the day before the funeral. It was her first time riding with Jazz, well, it was her first time riding with anyone but Bumblebee!

Celestia didn't wonder why – she found out soon enough.

Bumblebee was waiting for them in the carpark (near to where the destroyed bathroom was), leaning against his vehicle form…against _her_ vehicle form???

Celestia stared at him as she got out of Jazz. "B-Bumblebee?" She stammered.

Bumblebee's new holoform shook her head, making her blonde pigtails bounce. "No," She said, in a high-pitched voice. "My name is Deborah now."

"We don't sound that high-pitched." Celestia pointed out.

"Oh…how's this then?" Deborah lowered her voice a few octaves.

Celestia nodded. "Much better…Deborah." She smiled.

Jazz chose that moment to say: "Love da pigtails – _Debbie_."

He was parked next to Bumblebee, who matter-of-factly opened up the appropriate door and slammed it into Jazz's side.

Celestia giggled.

*

"I think I fit in really well here." Deborah told Celestia after lunch that day, as they walked towards their final class.

"Don't let Jazz hear you say that." Celestia replied, as a white Cabbage Butterfly flew onto her face. "Hey, cut it out…" She blinked, as the butterfly flew off.

Deborah had to laugh.

Suddenly, a bee flew onto Deborah's face, and she swatted it away quickly. "Stupid bee!" She said angrily.

Celestia's eyes suddenly grew wide, and she stepped back as a shadow settled over Deborah, and a bee the size of an emu bird hovered over Deborah, buzzing angrily in a low, menacing kind of way.

BZZZZZZZZZZ.

Deborah looked up, her blue eyes wide the way Squidward's are in that episode of Spongbob Squarepants, when he gets attacked by a giant jelly fish.

"N-nice b-bee?" Deborah said nervously. "You know, both my names are 'bumblebee'?"

Celestia just shook her head.

*

Deborah had one massive sting on the side of her face, as she and Celestia settled down in health class that day. Celestia glanced at Deborah, able to forget for a moment that _she_ was really a _he_.

Until the class began.

The teacher, Lisa Calls, walked into the classroom and shut the door. She went to the front of the room and looked at the class, before turning around and taking up a whiteboard marker. On the board she wrote _those_ three letters.

SEX.

Almost everyone's eyes opened wide, but none more wide then Celestia's and Deborah's.

"We are going to watch a video." The teacher said, turning to the tape played.

"Nooooo!" The class complained.

"Umm…the video is stuck…" The teacher muttered.

"Yay!" The class cheered.

"Oh, wait, no it isn't."

"Nooooo!"

Celestia usually didn't care.

But, right then and there, she blushed for the first time in her life.

It was a week full of firsts for her.

Deborah was blushing too.

"The male penicil region is…"

She may even get to run out of the class screaming for the first time.

Maybe she should save that for an extremity.

"And inserted in to…"

Okay, maybe this _did_ qualify.

*

"We've copied these human birth certificates and whatnot," Barricade said, his holoform was standing on a street corner, along with Brawl, Blackout and Celestine. "Tomorrow…it begins…"


End file.
